Whiskey Lullaby
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: A song fic of "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley for RevEdd and RegKev. Trigger Warning! I don't know why, this was floating around in my head for weeks so I decided to get it out. I'm really sorry!
**Hey Guys! So I wanna start out by saying that I am SORRY and please don't hate me… but I just HAD to get this out to get it out of my head! Story is inspired by Brad Paisley's "Whiskey Lullaby"**

 **I own nothing… If I did, we would be fangirling all the time… thanks!**

 **RegKev x RevEdd**

 **Trigger Warning: Death is never the answer, nothing gets better with it and it only causes more sadness than what was there before. Everyone has someone to talk to and they should if they feel like suicide is the best course of action, and if you don't, I'm** **here. Been down that road more than a few times and if I can prevent one person from going there, then I have done my job.**

 _She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night…_

Kevin laid in his bedroom, staring across the street to his now _ex_ -boyfriend's room in the early morning hours. Even the Sun wasn't up so he knew he could longingly stare without being seen. Seeing the curtains sealed shut, his heart broke a little more. The words they exchanged just a few weeks ago still rung out in the redhead's mind, tormenting him more and more every day. Only a few people knew that him and a certain Shark were ever a couple and after the break up, Nazz and Nat where the only ones he would talk to, and even then it was more just them talking and trying to get Kevin involved in to conversation.

'This whole situation is all my fault… All my god damn fault…If I wasn't so stupid, so scared…' Kevin thought bitterly before feeling the familiar tears sliding down his face and taking another mouthful of the hard liquor.

A telephone call comes through and Kevin jumps to get it, hoping its Eddward so he can explain, so he can apologize again. He grabs his phone and looks at the caller ID before sighed sadly and ignored the call. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want to see anyone except for the one person that wanted nothing to do with him.

Kevin stood and grabbed some paper from his desk before scribbling a hastily written note for Nazz and Nat, one for his parents, and then one labeled 'To My One and Only' before laying down in his bed. He grabbed the pill bottle he had lifted from his mother and downed the whole thing before drinking the rest of the brown liquor and laying back.

His last thoughts were the same as they have been for the last few weeks.

'I'm so sorry, Edd…"

 _He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

The funeral was a simple service. Kevin's parents and family were there but so were the kids from the cul-de-sac. Kevin may have been a jackass to some of them when they were kids but they were adults now, past is past, right?

They buried Kevin in a secluded spot that he liked to go on his bike, which was also a place that he went often with a certain someone.

Nazz was walking around and talking to people, everyone was very supportive but no one seemed to know why but her, Nat, Marie, Ed, and Eddy… Poor Nat hadn't spoken a word since he found Kevin, he just refused to talk. Marie was the one to break the news to Eddward and then he disappeared until today. Ed was so confused and Eddy had to explain it to him a few times before he finally got it, it was the first time she had seen Big Ed crying so hard while Eddy just stood there and comforted his friends.

She walked to the grave stone and placed a hand on the top.

"I'm so sorry, Kev… Keep a place save for us, k? See ya, dude." And she left, her heels clacking on the concrete.

Marie, Ed, and Eddy all shadowed a silent figure who was crumpled on the ground by a weeping willow, crying. Every once in a while, a small cry would squeak out.

"Kevin…" and the sobs started again. __

 _The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

Eddward goes through the motions, day by day, just to get by. It's been a year since the funeral and he is just as broken as he ever was. People said that things would get better with time, but it never does. It just get worse and worse… the Darkness is a place that once you go in, there is no one there to rescue you.

He thought he was doing the right thing but it backfired… badly. What else was he to do? He was tired of being Kevin's secret. He wanted a normal relationship with the jock that he loved more than anything.

Edd tried to lie down but that meant sleeping, his sleep was plagued but imaged and memories of the red head and they wouldn't leave him.

"Just leave… Give me one night of peace… Please!" Edd cried out. He had made a mistake by letting him go and keeping him at a distance. If Kevin had come out, things would have been different. If Kevin had come out, they would still be together. If Kevin…

Edd stared at the ceiling, a realization blooming.

'No, this is not Kevin's fault… it's mine.' Edd felt the tears running down his cheeks. 'If I hadn't pushed him away… If I had given him more time… if I would have exercised some fucking PATIENCE, we would still be together. But no, I had to go and fuck everything up…'

Pain of the realization bloomed in his chest and made his heart skips a couple beats as he gathered a picture in his hands..

"I'm so sorry, Kevin… Please… I need you here with me…" Edd snapped.

'I've had enough…' Edd grabbed the Xacto knife from his bedside table and examined the blade. It was sharp, it would be quick. Edd found the blue vein running down the inside of his arm and pressed the blade to it. Soon, blood started to pool and pour out as he made an identical cut on the other arm.

He clutched Kevin's picture to his chest and with tears running down his cheeks still, he whispered "I'm coming, Kevin…I'm sorry…"

This time it was Ed who found Eddward and it was Eddy that found them both covered in Eddward's blood. __

 _She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Another service was held. Parents were contacted and travel plans were made. Eddy talked with the parents and got them to agree to bury Eddward right next to Kevin. They loved each other, they were both stupid and did dumb things, but they loved each other.

It was very quiet at the service and after it concluded only Nazz, Nat, Marie, and Eddy remained.

"How is Ed, Eddy?" Nazz asked, genuinely concerned.

"Last time, I saw him he was doing okay. He still refuses to believe Double D is really gone…" Eddy sighed.

Nat just nodded… He knew the feeling. Dropping a rose on each grave, Nat left to continue to grieve in peace.

"Well, at least they're together again…" Marie knelt down to Edd's grave. "You're the only guy to ever break my heart. I still love ya, D." She kissed the headstone before standing and walking to Kevin's. "Take care of him this time, Jockstrap." Marie departed.

All that was left was Nazz and Eddy.

"It's always good to see ya, Nazz. Take care of yourself." Eddy turned to leave.

"You too, Eddy… You too…" Placing a kiss on each grave stone, she rose and walked to her car.

They would return every year on the anniversary date for the rest of their lives.


End file.
